I'll Spike it in Your Face
by elle127
Summary: A volleyball fanfic. Set in Hogwarts a team of Bleach and Naruto girls face off against a team of Bleach and Naruto Boys. OOCness and appearances by other Harry Potter and Twilight Characters
1. Chapter 1: Warm Ups

**Elle:** _Hello everyone, here's a little bit of volleyball fluff added for your enjoyment. I tried my best to describe the movements of volleyball and not just say what the characters are doing. Plus since I play volleyball I know what all the terms and whatnot mean. I'll try to specify but if I forget leave me a line in the review and I'll explain it. _

_Bleach/Naruto/Harry Potter/OC_

_Warnings: Language _

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts," a black boy with dreadlocks said from inside a giant glass box overlooking a volleyball court. His name was Lee Jordan. Inside the box with him were two girls. "I'm Lee Jordan commenting on the first ever Hogwarts Chicks vs. Dudes volleyball match."

"I'm Angel Matterson," the one girl said. "Today marks the start of a revolution in Hogwarts sports."

"That's right," the last girl said. "I'm Ashli Matterson. Today not only do these teams consist of Hogwarts students each team is marked with an alumnus and several Japanese transfer students."

"I'm Looking forward to this match," Lee announced. "Because we get to see the Alumni of each team, Marcus Flint of the Dudes and his sister Amy of the Chicks go against each other."

"Well it doesn't help that the Dude's coach is John Flint their father," Ashli said.

"Or their mother is the Ref," Angel added.

"This should be an interesting match," Lee concluded. "Let's bring it down to the players shall we?"

~On the Court~

Both sides of the court were full of people. On one side there were eleven people in blue shirts. They were the Dudes team. They consisted of Gotei-13 members, Konoha Ninjas and Hogwarts students. They had ordered warm-up t-shirts, which they were wearing at the time.

The Chicks team consisted of about the same amount of people from the same places. They had on black t-shirts with pink lettering. Poking out from many of their shirts was the pink Mizuno volleyball uniforms (Paid for by Byakuya Kuchiki).

The ref, a woman in her mid-forties with light brown hair pulled into a loose bun blew her whistle asking the team captain over to toss the coin to determine who had serve and the first six minutes to warm up on the full court.

Shuhei Hisagi and Marcus Flint from the Dudes Team and Arisa Uchimani (Risa) and Amy Flint of the Chicks team were gathered around Sarah, the ref for the coin toss that would determine who would get first serve and first six minutes to warm up on the full court. Amy called heads, Marcus called tails. Sarah flipped the coin and Amy won; Chicks had first six minutes to warm up and serve.

Jushiro Ukitake from the Gotei-13 had been kind enough to step in for the Chicks coach since they didn't have one. He stood in the center of the court with a ball cart behind him and began to toss the balls to Rukia Kuchiki, a member of the Gotei-13 and the team's setter. Rukia then curled her fingers around the bottom of the ball and pushed it toward the left, middle or right of the court.

On the left side four people were lined up waiting to hit the ball. Among them were Jennifer Bletchley, a Hogwarts Slytherin sixth year, Sakura Haruno, a Ninja from Konoha and Temari NoSabuku a ninja from Suna. They were the teams Outside hitters. (In Volleyball the left side of the court is called either outside or strongside.)

A similar situation was occurring in the middle although there were only two girls lined up there. They were the two captains, Amy and Risa and middle hitters. Amy specialized in slides (a hit where the setter puts the ball slightly behind her and the middle slides around her to hit) and Risa ran quicks (where the hitter approaches really fast and hits the ball on the top of the net almost right out of the setters hands).

Lastly on the right side of the court Tenten, a Ninja from Konoha waited to hit and three minutes in switched with Rukia to set the ball and let Rukia hit from the right side.

On the opposite side of the net Momo Hinamori, another member of the Gotei-13 was in her ready position with her legs bent and arms ready to receive the ball. All the other girls wore pink Mizuno uniforms with black side panels and numbers. Momo's was reversed, a black jersey and pink numbers. She was the team's libero or passing specialist. She stayed in the back row during the match replacing another player. The off color jersey meant that she could just take the player out and not have to go through the entire subbing process.

With a minute left to go the girls stopped hitting and grabbed a volleyball to practice serving. Sarah blew her whistle and the girls cleared off letting the boys on.

The boys set up the same format the girls did only it was much scarier. Jake and Jack Emmerson both Hogwarts students were the setters and took turns setting the rest of the team. Renji Abarai of the Gotei-13 Ichigo Kurosaki also of the Gotei-13 and Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki, Ninjas from Konoha hit Outside for the Dudes. Marcus and Shuhei hit middle and Jake and Jack hit weak side. Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Gotei-13 was the libero

After five minutes the Dudes began to serve as well.

(Back in the Box)

"Well I think that wraps up the warm ups," Lee said watching as the boys walked off the court.

"Oh God Renji's stripping," Angel exclaimed pressing her nose against the glass.

"So are the rest of the boys," Ashli yelled pushing her twin sister out of the way to get a better view. "Those warm up shirts they got are awesome."

Lee was sulking, the girls all wore their uniforms under their warm ups.

"So it looks like the girls get first serve, let's see how the first set goes ladies. Ladies?"

Ashli and Angel had given up on commentating to go check out the boys and cheer on the girls.


	2. Chapter 2: Set One

Set One

"Ok," Jushiro said, he was a member of the Gotei-13 looked like he was in his late forties or early fifties and for a soul reaper knew an awful lot about the sport. He held a clipboard down so all the team could see it. Nine girls were circled around him trying to find their number on the court diagram. "Since we have serve we'll start with 20 in one, 25 in two, 16 in three, 13 in four, 28 in five and 22 in six, 5 libero taking out both middles in the back row."

"Ok then," Amy said clearly understanding what Jushiro had just said. "Chicks on three!"

"One two three chicks!" the other girls called. They followed Amy onto the endline waiting for Sarah to call them forward to wish the other team good luck (Read: I'm going to spike the ball in your face and laugh manically as you writhe on the ground in pain.)

~*~*~

"Alright men," John addressed his team, he held a clipboard like Ukitake. The sweaty boys gathered around their coach waiting for him to give the lineup. "Since you lost the coin toss I had to push everyone back a rotation so let's see, 29 in one, 18 in two, 26 in three, 21 in four, 19 in five, and 15 in six, 10 libero taking out 15 in the outside."

Comprehension dawned of Marcus's face only as he led his team in a cheer of one two three DUDES! They followed Marcus up to the endline.

~*~*~*~

Sarah walked to the middle of the net on the girls side and had her partner ref, Byakuya Kuchiki stand on the opposite side. She the instructed the two teams to lineup on the sideline, starters and subs receiving confused looks from both teams. With both teams lined up they walked in a semi straight line toward the center of the court. They waved to one side of the crowd, about faced and waved to the others. Ashli and Angel waved furiously to the teams.

"Let's go RENJI!" Angel yelled. As the two teams shook hands and wished each other good luck in the match.

With all that said and done the starters took their spots on the court and waited for Byakuya to finalize the lineup. Working at the table was Becca and Hanataro of the Gotei-13 had been asked to keep score and line up as well as match stats. Izuru Kira also of the Gotei-13 joined them and pushed to button that changed the electronic scoreboard.

"Hey," Sarah said looking at the four empty court corners. "We don't have linesmen."

"I'll do it!" Ashli and Angel yelled at the same time. Byakuya handed them both a red flag and sent them to two corners diagonal from each other.

"If the ball lands in," Byakuya said, "point to the ground with your flag, ball out flag up. Someone touches it and then goes out put your hand perpendicular to the flag. If someone steps over the endline when serving point to them and raise the flag. Lastly if you didn't see the ball cross your arms. Got all that?"

"I think so," Ashli said. Angel ran off to the boys side. "Hey no fair."

"Ya snooze ya loose!" Angel yelled at her twin.

Byakuya sighed and rolled the ball to Tenten (20) who was the first server for the girls team. Momo (5) had already switched out for Amy (22) and Toshiro (10) had replaced Ichigo (15)

Sarah blew her whistle and Tenten bounced the ball three times before she threw it up in the air. She swung her right arm forward and made contact with a dull thud. The ball soared over the net right to Toshiro.

"I go!" the white haired midget yelled. He held his arms out diagonal to the floor and let the ball hit them. With a dull smack it bounced off and soared over to Jack (19) who was standing three quarters of the way down the net.

The pass was clean and high, overall a good pass. Jack curled his fingers around the bottom of the ball and pushed it straight up. Marcus (21) began an approach to hit the ball in the middle of the court. He jumped and SMACK. He hit the ball straight onto the girls side but…

When Tenten had served Jen (25) and Rukia (13) had switched places putting them in their bases, Jen outside and Rukia on right with Risa (16) in the middle. Risa saw Jack set Marcus.

"MIDDLE!" she jumped when Marcus did as Jen and Rukia pulled back behind her to be ready to pass the ball if it came over. Risa jumped straight up her arms fully extended upward adding another foot to her five eight frame. The ball hit her hands and landed straight down on the boys side.

Toshiro was covering behind Marcus incase this had happened. He passed the ball back to Jack and this time Jack set Renji (26) on the outside.

"OUTSIDE HIT!" Jen yelled pulling off the net to pass if Renji hit it at her. Risa shifted to her right toward Rukia and both of them jumped to block the ball. They had taken away the angle Renji would have hit the ball (cross) causing him to twist his body and hit it parallel to the side line. (line)

As Renji spiked Momo was there to receive the ball. She passed it to Tenten who was the girls setter and who had shifted to three quarters down the net. She set the ball behind her to Rukia on the weak side.

"WEAK!" Toshiro yelled as he saw Rukia start to approach. The boys shifted for the hit. Marcus shifted left over toward Renji to block Rukia's hit. The ball hit off both of their hands and dropped to the floor as Momo dove across the court to prevent that from happening. The ball landed just out of her reach and Sarah blew the whistle ending the rally.

The Boys were up 1-0

"RE," Marcus yelled slapping Renji's hand.

"JECTED," Renji finished as the rest of the boys celebrated their block. Jen rolled the ball to Jake (18) who was now serving for the boys.

Jake waited for Sarah's whistle and served the ball. It went over to the girls side and Momo passed to Tenten who set Jen up for a hit. Jen approached the ball, as Marcus and Jack blocked her. (Jack had moved to the front when the boys rotated) Jen hit the ball over their block and sent to Toshiro.

Toshiro passed the ball to Jake who knelt down slightly and set the ball just above the net. Marcus began an approach as the ball left Toshiro's hand and hit it just as it was leaving Jake's fingers. Risa went up to block him. The ball bounced off of her hands and landed right behind Marcus on the floor. The whistle blew.

"Oh what now!" Risa yelled high fiving every girl on her team. "DEE…"

"…NIED!" the rest of the team finished gathering in the middle of the court and making blocking motions.

The girls tied 1-1, Jen had serve.

Jen tossed the ball too low and hit the ball into the net. She rolled the ball to the boys as Renji picked it up to serve. Toshiro went out since he would be playing in the front and Ichigo went in for him

The whistle blew and Renji served it. Momo went to pass but the ball hit her arms at the wrong angle and bounced out of bounds.

"ACE!" the boys yelled jumping into the center of the court. Renji served again.

Renji had served 14 times in a row his serves varied from a floater with no spin to a ball with heavy top spin which dropped before ten foot. Once the ball hit the tape and fell between Rukia and Risa who were running to their bases. Renji aced the girls four more times and the other ten points were gained because the girls hit it out, into the net, or Marcus and Ichigo spiked the ball hard at the girls.

At his 15th serve the score was 15-1 and Renji though he'd try a jump serve. (It's a serve when you toss the ball up and pretty much spike it over). He hit it into the net.

The score was 15-2 in the boys favor. Risa was the girls next server. Momo had moved to be a front row and Amy went in for her.

Sarah blew her whistle and Risa served the ball. Shuhei (29) passed to Jake who set Ichigo up for a spike. Ichigo spiked the ball between Tenten and Jen. The whistle sounded giving boys serve again. Momo and Risa switched.

Marcus was the next server for the boys and when the whistle blew aced the girls four times in a row making the score 20-2 in the boys favor. Jushiro called time out when the girls were down at 17-2.

~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell is going on out there?" he asked the six girls angrily. "Your defense has major gaps in it and no one can complete a single pass. You need one pass to get a kill. C'mon ladies turn this game around."

"Nice job boys," John told his team. The boys were wiping sweat off their faces. "I understand the girls aren't playing up to par but keep up the intensity. Crush them into the dust."

"So," Sarah asked Ashli and Angel who were standing by the ref's podium during the time out. "Do you girls play any sports?"

"No," both girls answered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back on the court with the score at 20-2 in the boys favor Marcus waited for the whistle to serve again. He figured with the boys 18 points up he could risk a jump serve and that's what he did. The ball flew over the net. Momo passed it to Tenten who set Amy up for a slide. Tenten put the ball slightly behind her and Amy did her approach in an arc and hit the ball hard across the court where Renji tried to pass it and it bounced off his arms.

"Oh, what now!" Amy yelled as her teammates high fived her.

The score was now 20-3 still in the boys favor and Rukia was the girls next server and the look in her eyes was scary. When the whistle sounded Rukia served and the ball landed between Renji and Marcus.

"ACE!" The girls yelled jumping in the center.

Rukia served and aced twice more making the score 20-6 still in the boys favor. Her last serve hit the net giving the boys the point. Rukia swore quickly and quietly under her breath.

Jack was the boys next server. When Sarah blew her whistle Jack served a floater, flat with no spin. The girls put a play together and Temari spiked it back only to have their hit blocked by Shuhei and Jake.

Jack's next serve was an ace and the next the girls passed back over on the first hit and Shuhei spiked it back at them.

The score was now 24-6 in the boys favor and they now held game point. Jack served what he hoped would be the final serve of the set and put over his basic float serve. Momo passed it to Rukia who had become the setter when she entered the back row and Rukia set Amy up for a middle hit. Shuhei jumped as Amy did and blocked her hit. Momo covered Amy and passed the ball back to Rukia who set Temari on the outside. Temari spiked and was blocked by Jake and Shuhei. The ball bounced off their hands and landed on the endline. Ashli raised her flag signaling the ball out. Sarah overruled her calling the ball in. Since the ball had landed on the line it was considered in. The boys had won the first set.

Naruto, Kiba and Toshiro grabbed the boys' water bottles and carried them to the other side high fiving their teammates as they settled on the bench where the girls had played the last set. Risa and Sakura grabbed the girls' things and headed to the other side. Sakura was upset but Risa was fuming. Her anger didn't compare to Amy's at all.

* * *

**Elle: **_ouch, the girls took a hard loss there...hopefully they'll pick it up in the next set. Amy's pissed off and I can only imagine what Jushiro is saying to them right now. Set two is coming soon!_


	3. Chapter 3: Set Two

Set two

Numbers: Girls: Momo Hinamori 5, Rukia Kuchiki 13, Arisa Uchimani 16, Temari No Sabuku 17, Tenten 20, Amy Flint 22, Jen Bletchley 25, Sakura Haruno 28

Boys: Toshiro Hitsugaya 10, Ichigo Kurosaki 15, Jake Emmerson 18, Jack Emmerson 19, Marcus Flint 21, Renji Abarai 26, Kiba Inuzuka 27, Shuhei Hisagi 29, Naruto Uzumaki 50.

~The Box~

"Well," said Lee Jordan who was now alone since Ashli and Angel had left to do lines. "The boys take the first set with ease crushing the girls in a whopping 25 to _six? _The girls are the team that have Amy Flint of all people. They had better pick it up in this next set. They're playing best outta three and if they lose it's over."

~*~*~*~*

Jushiro was furious.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled at his eight girls "25 to six? 25 to six. This next game had better be 25 to six with them having six points."

"We get screwed over when we block," Risa said. "We're not covering our blockers and the ball goes through the seam and lands on the court."

"She's right," Jushiro agreed. "Push back one rotation, Sakura's in for Temari. Momo you'll take out Sakura in the outside, Risa Amy you both play back."

~*~*~*~*~

"Jushiro is furious with them right now," Toshiro told the boys as John handed the lineup to Becca, Hanataro and Izuru at the table. "We can't play lax this game we need to keep it intense."

"Did you see Amy's face?" Shuhei asked. "She's pissed and she'll start slamming bullets at us."

"Risa's just as bad," Ichigo put in. "It's kinda scary."

"Then we just make sure we pack it in their face," Renji said simply plopping down on the bench. He and Ichigo were subbing out for this set letting Naruto and Kiba play on the outside. "Good luck you guys."

"Abarai," John barked coming over to the team. "Get your ass up!"

~*~*~*~*~*

Once again Byakuya finalized the lineup for both teams and rolled to ball to Jake who was the Boys first server. The girls were in a huddle in the middle of the court.

"How many people wanna kick some ass?" Amy yelled trying to get the team pumped.

"I do, I do!" the girls chorused before returning to their positions. Because they didn't have serve they pushed back a rotation.

Sarah blew the whistle and Jake served the ball. Momo passed it to Rukia and Rukia set Risa, who was hitting outside for the serve receive. Risa spiked the ball down onto the court hard between Naruto and Marcus who failed to block the hit and it bounced off of Toshiro's arms giving the girls a point.

Risa smirked as she polished her fingernails on the sleeve of her pink Mizuno jersey and examined them as if her kill was no big deal. Tenten was now serving for the Girls.

Tenten put over three aces giving the girls a slight lead over the boys. Her fourth serve was returned when Shuhei accidently passed the ball to close to the net. Risa jumped up and slammed the ball back down on their side.

Tenten continued to serve until the score was 7-0 in the girls favor when she hit the ball into the net. Naruto was the Boys next server.

Naruto tossed the ball up and hit it with all of his might. It flew over the court and almost went out. Momo realized at the last second that the ball was in and set it to Tenten who set Jen on the outside. Jen slammed the ball down hard but it was blocked by Marcus and Jack. Jack had his hands turned at the wrong angle and the ball bounced out. The girls rotated so Jen was serving.

Jen was pissed that the girls had lost the first set 25-6 and was determined to hold the boys at less than five points. She deliberately varied her serves and managed to ace the boys four times in a row bringing the score up 11-1 in the girls favor. Jen was a strategic player and was able to determine that Kiba was the boys worst passer on the court and that Marcus and Toshiro (who had taken out Naruto) were the best. Shuhei and the Emmersons were decent passers as well. Jake was the better setter and if he passed the first ball Jack would most likely take the second ball meaning that Marcus or Kiba would have to hit or Jack could set Toshiro in the back row or they wouldn't hit at all and pass it over giving the girls a chance to spike it back in their faces.

Jen opted to serve at Kiba and scored another three aces off of him bringing the girls to a score of 14-1. John called time out.

~*~*~*~*

"What the hell is going on out there?" he asked them clearly angry with their effort.

"Jen likes to play games with her serves," Marcus told his father. "I bet you anything she figured out how we pass and ranked us accordingly and has been sending the ball deliberately to our weakest players."

"Yeah that sounds like Jen," Jake agreed.

"Renji go in for Kiba," John said. "Let's bring this back I am not loosing to a bunch of girls."

~*~*~*~*

"Nice job girls," Jushiro said. "Jen keep it up we might be able to take this where it is."

"CHICKS ON THREE!" Amy yelled.

"ONE TWO THREE CHICKS!"

~*~*~*~*~*

~the box~

"The boys are really letting themselves go in this match eh Lee?" A boy with a black bowl cut and a green spandex jumpsuit said.

"Who the hell are you?" Lee asked.

"I am Rock Lee, the green beast of Konoha," the other boy answered. "And I do not know which team I should cheer for. On the girls team plays the beautiful Sakura, the love of my life but also Naruto and Kiba, two very good friends of mine play for the boys."

Lee #1 looked at Lee#2 oddly.

"Are you going to help me comment? Angel and Ashli kinda left."

"Yes, look the boys are heading back to the court and they do not look happy. The girls are very happy but why isn't my Sakura playing? She is better than half the girls on that team!"

"Sakura is playing dumbass!" Lee #1 told Lee #2

"Oh I see that now, number 25 is throwing the ball and jumping at it!"

"Oh god," Lee #1 muttered to himself.

~on the court~

"Time out, called by the Boys score 14-1 in the girls favor," Becca told Hanataro as he recorded it in the scorebook. Becca turned to Byakuya. "We're good Taichou."

Byakuya rolled the ball to Jen.

"Captain," Renji said walking up to the sideline. "Sub one."

Byakuya blew the whistle and Kiba ran over and faced Renji at the sideline.

"26 for 27," Byakuya told Becca who changed the numbers on the lineup sheet. "Go ahead." Renji and Kiba switched places.

Sarah blew her whistle and Jen served again. John subbing in Renji had completely altered her course of action but Jen served at Jake who had no choice but to call help and have Jack set.

Worst case scenario Jack set Renji.

The score was now 14-2. Marcus served for the boys next.

~The box~

"Oh," Lee #2 said "Putting the redhead in changed the game. Number 21 is serving."

"You mean Marcus Flint?" Lee #1 asked.

~the court~

Sarah blew the whistle and Marcus served. Amy passed, Tenten set Sakura on the outside. She hit it into the net. Marcus served again, Amy passed, Tenten set Risa, and Marcus blocked Risa. Jen picked up the ball, Tenten set Amy, and Amy passed the ball over. Toshiro passed to Jake who set Renji again. Risa and Rukia blocked Renji.

"DE…" Risa started jumping in the middle making a blocking motion.

"…NIED" the rest of the team finished. Risa was now serving for the girls and the score was in their favor 15-3.

Sarah blew the whistle and Risa served. Renji passed but the ball hit the ball at the wrong angle and went opposite of where Jake was. Jake rather than call help vaulted over half his team and backset Renji for an outside hit. Renji spiked but was once again blocked by Amy and Rukia.

"Shit," Renji snarled. Both Byakuya and Sarah's whistles blew and they both pulled a yellow card from their pockets.

"Point to the girls," Sarah said. "Warning number one, 26 if I hear it again I'm sending you out."

Risa smirked as she bounced the ball waiting for Sarah's whistle. She aced the boys three more times making the score 19-3 still in the girls favor. Her next serve she put into the net.

"Merde," Risa yelled and once again the two ref's whistles sounded.

"Point to the boys," Sarah said as her and Byakuya once again flashed their yellow cards. "Final warning 16, I hear it again you're out."

Jen started arguing with Sarah.

"What the hell point to the boys?" she yelled. "How do you even know what she said?"

Sarah and Byakuya flashed their yellow cards again.

"Final warning 25," Sarah said. "I'll send you out if you keep arguing with me."

Jack was serving for the boys.

~The Box~

"Wow, three yellow cards in less than five minutes, I haven't seen this much commotion since Zidan at the 2006 world cup final."

"Who the hell are you?" Lee #2 asked.

"I'm Dean Thomas," the third boy in the box said. "They needed another commentator since the Matterson twins left to do lines."

"Glad you're here Dean," Lee #1 said. "What can you tell us about the match so far?"

"Well," Dean started. "The boys really have to pick it up but I suppose this is the girls revenge since they lost the first set 25-6."

"I guess you're right," Lee #1 agreed. "It's not like the boys didn't see that coming."

"This is turning into a dirtier match than last year's quidditch final eh Lee?" Dean asked.

"Probably dirtier, Bletchley and Uchimani are up against Flint. And Amy's come back to play for the girls."

"You can't say this'll be a dull match then."

"Nope, you can't."

~the court~

Jack was nervous holding the ball in his hands and waiting for the whistle. His team was down 19-4 a screw up now could cost them the match. Sarah's whistle blew and Jack served the ball straight into the net. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from cursing and facing Sarah's yellow card wrath. Rukia was the girls next server.

Once again Sarah blew the whistle and Rukia put over an easy serve which the boys returned at full force. Risa passed the ball up to Rukia and Rukia set Amy up for a slide which bounced off of Marcus's arms before going out.

Rukia served three more times earning a point on each. The last serve had the game at 24-4 and Rukia overshot her serve and sent it out.

Renji would serve for the guys next. With the score what it was Renji could not afford to screw this up. Sarah's whistle blew and so did Renji. He tossed the ball too low and served right into the net giving the girls the second set.

Sarah blew her whistle and signaled the teams to stay on their respective sides rather then switch and she called over the captains.

~the box~

"This is going to be a hard fought battle to the end," Dean said watching as Amy, Risa, Marcus and Shuhei gathered around Sarah to see who would get serve for the tie breaker match. Risa punched the air. Girls had serve.

"You can say that again," Lee #1 said. "That was pathetic, more pathetic than the first set."

"The boys just gave up," Lee #2 said. "I do not think that their coach will tolerate that. Now if Gai-sensei was the coach…."

"SHUT UP!" Lee #1 and Dean yelled. They had spent the past set listening to Lee #2 ramble on about how his mentor was the greatest.

~The court~

"We have serve," Risa told Jushiro.

"Good," he replied with the team huddled around him. "The team that walked off goes back on, same rotation."

"Let's go kick some ass," Amy said putting her hand in the center of the huddle. "CHICKS ON THREE!"

"ONE TWO THREE CHICKS!"

~*~*~*

"We lost serve," Shuhei told John as they him and Marcus joined the sweaty boys huddle. John muttered a few choice words.

"I hope you intend to play better than that display I just saw," he said eyeing his team. "That was pathetic, ugly and any other synonyms for those words. Clean it up and let's take this!"

"HAI!"


	4. Chapter 4: Set Three the Tiebreaker

Set Three

_**Positions: **_

_**Outside Hitters: **_

_Girls: Jen(25) Temari(17) Sakura(28) _

_Boys: Renji(26) Ichigo(15) Naruto(50) Kiba(27)_

_**Middle Hitters:**_

_Girls: Risa(16) Amy(22)_

_Boys: Marcus(21) Shuhei(29)_

_**Setters/Right Side Hitters:**_

_Girls: Tenten(20) Rukia(13)_

_Boys: Jake(18) Jack(19)_

_**Libero**_

_Girls: Momo(5)_

_Boys: Toshiro(10)_

~The Box~

"This is going to be the battle of the century," Lee #1 said. "I mean the girls get crushed 25-6 in the first set and then come back strong to beat the boys into the dust 25-5."

"I guess both of the teams are going at it full force," Dean said peering down into the court. "This'll be scary."

~The court~

For the final time Byakuya finalized the lineups for both teams and rolled the ball to Tenten the first server. Neither he nor Sarah was aware of the vicious stare down happening between Momo and Renji.

Sarah blew the whistle and Tenten served. Toshiro passed to Jake who set Renji up for an outside hit. Furious Renji slammed the ball down at Momo at full force. The brunette libero shanked the ball out and she knew exactly where her anger was directed at. She squared up her shoulders at the redheaded outside hitter.

"Fuck you Renji," she yelled at the other side of the court. Following her words was a barrage of whistles and both Sarah and Byakuya pulled a yellow card from their pockets.

"Final warning," said Sarah. "To all of you, one more infraction, first offense or prior warning, you're getting red carded."

1-0 boys

Jake served for the boys next. When the whistle blew he served only to have the ball passed by Momo, set by Tenten and slammed in Jack's face by Jen.

1-1

With a devious smirk Jen bounced the ball before serving. She hit a hard floater to Toshiro who passed to Jake who set Marcus a quick. Risa jumped blocked and Shuhei picked the ball up letting Jake set Renji who slammed the ball hard to the back corner causing Momo to dive and pancake the ball up. Jen dove across the court to pick up second hit after Tenten yelled "help". She put the ball high enough for Risa to free ball the ball over. Toshiro gave Jake a clean pass which was then set to Jack who hit the ball and was blocked by Sakura and Risa. Marcus made to pick the ball up off the block but he hit it into the net. Jake got low and popped the ball up high enough for Marcus to spike it back down. Risa jumped and blocked making Marcus twist his wrist to cut the ball to Momo. The girls' libero passed to Tenten who set Sakura and the outside hit into the net.

2-1 boys

Jake flipped the ball to Renji who had given the boys a heavy lead in the first set and were hoping to do the same. The whistle blew and Renji served at Momo. She passed to Tenten who set Rukia. The other setter buried the ball between Jake and Shuhei.

2-2 Risa's serve

The blonde middle hitter's dark blue eyes were lit up by an icy blue fire. The girls' loss in the first set had ignited it and she was determined to crush the boys into the dust. The one thing Ukitake prided number 16 on was her service consistency. She didn't have the fancy top spin jump serve like Jen, or the uncanny ability to spot serve like Amy. Risa's talent was getting the ball over 99 percent of the time.

The whistle blew and Risa put the ball over and by luck aced it off of Renji. Risa served and gained four more points off the boys before Jake got pissed and set Marcus a quick letting his middle slam the ball into his sister's face. Amy slapped her ass at him.

"Dick-face," she mumbled so that Sarah and Byakuya couldn't her. Sourly Risa rolled the ball under the net so that Marcus could serve.

3-7, boys serve.

Marcus had perfected the art of the jump serve and sent a perfect one over the net. Risa passed to Tenten who set Rukia up for a weak side hit. Rukia angry at the boys for various reasons buried the ball between Renji and Marcus bringing the serve back to the girls.

8-3 Rukia's serve, deciding set to 15, switch sides at 8 points

The ball soared over the net and Marcus passed to Jake who set Shuhei a slide. Amy knew how to block slides, slid over, took away Shuhei's only angle and sent the ball back down on their side of the net. Jack picked the ball up, Jake set, Renji spiked, Jen dug, Tenten set Amy hit, Marcus dug, Jake set, Jack spiked, Amy and Sakura blocked. The ball went behind them and Jen dug again, Rukia set after Tenten called help and Amy spiked the ball down hard. Marcus made to pass but the ball bounced off his arms. Jake, rather than call help like Tenten once again vaulted over his teammates, pulled off a spectacular backset and Marcus attacked from the back row. Amy attempted to block him. Risa dove across the court to pick up the ball and put it up for Tenten to set. Tenten set Sakura who put the ball over with an outside hit. The boys played it out so that Ichigo attacked from the outside and Amy and Tenten blocked him. Marcus passed to Jake, and the setter dumped it over the net landing just out of Jen's reach. _(_**A/N**_**the girls run a formation called a six-two were the setter plays back row. Rukia and Tenten are the setters and Rukia just served from back row making her the new setter. Sorry) _

Sarah blew the whistle ending the rally. Jen pushed herself off the court and threw Jake the dirtiest look she could muster.

"What the fuck was that Emmerson?" she yelled at him and instantly there was a whistle uproar.

"Red Card!" Both Sarah and Byakuya yelled. Jen looked at them.

"You can't be fucking serious?" she asked. Ukitake was ready to loose it.

"You have been previously yellowcarded and given a generic warning," Sarah said. "One more infraction would result in a red card. 25 please step off the court and your team now plays with one man down."

~The box~

"Oh, my god, Jushiro is not going to be happy about this," Dean said peering down onto the court.

"Bletchley got carded," Lee #1 said with a nervous laugh. "um yeah."

"Aren't they going to implicate a penalty or something?" said yet another voice.

"Who are you?" Lee #2 asked.

"Emmett," the voice said. "Emmett Cullen. So Bletchley got carded?"

"Yeah," said Dean. "Don't know why though."

"She cursed out Emmerson," said Emmett. "After several warnings."

"They gonna bench her?" Dean asked.

"Most likely, she's been carded she can't go back in now," Lee #1 said. "You called it Dean this is turning into a dirty battle for the end.

"The boys can catch up 4 points with no problem though," Emmett said. "After all, when they have Marcus Flint, the king of Hogwarts Sports…is victory that difficult?"

"The boys had their asses handed to them Emmett," said Dean.

"It looks like they're benching Bletchley for the remainder of the game, that leaves a huge hole in both the girls offense and defense," Lee #1 said.

"Can they not put in Temari in place of Jen?" Lee #2 asked.

"Nah, Bletchley's been carded, they're playing a hoedown," Emmett snickered.

~The Court~

4-8 boys serve

Risa and Jake were staring each other down. Jake's cheap shot had caused the girls to loose their best hitter. Somebody was getting six-packed. Jen sat on the bench grumbling to herself as Jack picked up the ball to serve. Before the whistle blew, Amy, up at the net, flashed four fingers, a peace sign on each hand to Risa, Risa looked at Rukia and flashed her two peace signs. Rukia nodded getting the message.

Jack served the ball and it went right to Sakura. She passed to Rukia. Rukia began to set the ball and Amy began her approach. She swung and missed completely, faking out Shuhei who had gone up to block. From behind Amy Risa began her approach from the back line. As Shuhei was coming down Amy ducked and Risa spiked the ball from back row straight down at Jake.

Needless to say, they got the point.

9-4 girls serve.

Amy had on the hugest cockiest smile as she looped the ball to Sakura so she could serve. Amy high fived both Risa and Rukia after they delivered their fake-out so flawlessly.

Sakura served the ball into the net and Momo and her switched places.

5-9 Boys serve.

Ichigo served a simple serve to the spot where Jen would have been. Since the spot was open, the girls scrambled to pick up the slack and were aced by the orange haired soul reaper.

6-9 boys serve

Ichigo served and managed to tie the score when he served into the net. Amy was the girls next server.

10-9 girls serve.

Amy like Jen was an analytical player. When Toshiro stepped into pass for Ichigo, Amy drew a big red "Uh no," on him in her mind. Her best option was to force the setter to pass the first ball. Jack was their current setter. This would be easy.

"Sets back, three hits," Marcus yelled trying to be obnoxious as Amy was serving. "Balls up!"

Jack passed. "Help me!"

Jake set Shuhei hit.

10-10 boys serve.

"Sugar chocolate cupcakes," Amy snarled instead of her usual slew of curse words. Jen had already been carded, they couldn't loose another player.

Shuhei was the boys next server and like Amy was an analytical player. He looked for the holes and deliberately put the ball there.

That was how he brought the boys to game point.

At 14-10 the ball was in Shuhei's hands and he sent over an easy serve and the girls took full advantage of it. Risa at the net played just as dirty as Shuhei and put the ball in a corner that nobody could get too. Not that they didn't try. Renji turned and bolted as did Jack and the two collided with sounds that bodies are not supposed to make.

Jack coughed holding his ribs and Renji was rolling on the floor grabbing his ankle. John called time out.

~The box~

"Dude, Abarai and Emmerson just went head on!" Emmett yelled watching the two of them collide on the court.

"Are they alright?" Dean asked.

"No," Lee #1 said. "Emmerson's panting and Abarai's grabbing his ankle."

"John called time out!" Lee #2 said.

"This looks bad," Emmett said. "They're calling down a stretcher and everything."

"Emmerson looks fine," Dean said. "But they're carting Abarai off."

"This is the battle of the century," Lee #1 said

~The court~

Risa was torn.

Left side: the girls kept the boys from winning by her ball placement.

Right side: it was done at the expense of Jack and Renji colliding.

Carlisle Cullen came down to examine Renji as well as several members of Division four and some medics from Konoha. John himself was an orthopedic surgeon and Sarah worked in the ER.

The boys watched as their coach patched up their hitter.

"This looks bad," John said examining the swelling around Renji's ankle. "I think it's broken."

The girls huddled in the middle of the court and looked at each other. Jen had even snuck over when Sarah and Byakuya weren't looking.

"Do we win by default?" Tenten asked. Amy shook her head.

"He's got two more players, he'll manage."

10 minutes later Renji was on the bench with a bag of ice taped to his ankle and Kiba was in for him. Jen sat on the bench in a huff. She could have played around with the boys positioning and scored a bunch of points off of Kiba. Jen had to trust that Risa would do the same.

Tenten was nervous, she couldn't afford to mess up now. Before Sarah blew the whistle she noticed Jen jumping up and down like a monkey on the sidelines.

"27!" she kept motioning. Tenten eyes lit up. Serve to Kiba.

She did and was able to bring the score to 14-14.

For the lead Tenten served again but Shuhei took the ball and Jake dumped it over the net on two gaining a point. Momo dove and missed.

"CHOCOLATE SUGAR MONKEYS!" the brunette libero yelled.

15-14 boys serve.

Just then Ukitake called time out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Score

**Elle**: _Ok I've finally had the time to sit down and update this story. So here is the final outcome of the brutal bloodshed_

* * *

Final Moments and the Orange Peel Fight

~The box~

"Strategic play on Jushiro's part calling time out just as the boys' serve the game point," Emmett said peering into the court. "I wonder what he's telling them."

~The court~

"Ladies," the white haired coach said. "I have a plan."

~*~*~

"Boys," John said as the team gathered around their coach. "Just put the ball over, no pressure."

~*~*~*~

The last points played could not have been dirtier. With a one point lead at game point the boys had a look of cool and conserved confidence about them. Amy had a devious smirk on her face. Such a look had Shuhei and Marcus worried and their confidence cracked at thoughts about what that look concealed behind it.

Risa's face was set, determined about what needed to be done. She shuffled her feet before setting herself in ready position. She glared at Jake from between the holes in the net. Jake was bouncing the ball waiting for the whistle to serve, hoping to end what had ended up being a brutal bloodshed.

The whistle blew and Jake served over to Momo. She passed to Tenten who set Rukia but the set was just behind her and rather than letting the other setter take the hit Risa executed a flawless slide. They boys failed to block making the score 15-15 with Risa serving.

~The box~

"Check out Uchimani's face," Emmett said watching Risa take the ball and prepare to serve. "Damn she looks like she's gonna kill someone."

"I think she just did," Lee #1 said as Risa served the ball hard with top spin and aced off of Jack. "Now the boys are pissed. All Risa's gotta do is dump on over and they have this thing."

"You can say that again Lee," Dean said looking down. "With Bletchley carded the girls have been pulling up a huge slack. All I can say is that if the girls take this the boys won't be happy."

~The court~

Risa had just made a Jen-like play and aced the ball off of Jack. Now she had the girls serve at Game Point.

_Oh the humanity _she thought bitterly. Breathing deep, she waited for Sarah's whistle and when it came, Risa served the ball over the net and quickly ran back onto the court.

The boys weren't going down without a fight and played the ball back to the girls with force.

Risa passed to Rukia who set Amy up for a slide and the blonde middle hitter buried the ball deep into the boys back defense in a spot where they couldn't return fire and the whistle blew…

~The box~

"Oh shit," Dean said watching the scene unfold on the court.

"Wow," was all Emmett could think off. Lee #1 let out a low whistle and Lee #2 was jumping up and down in celebration.

~The court~

Bitter and annoyed the boys lined up on the end line to give the girls congratulatory high-fives. The girls on the other hand lined up with giant smiles after high-fiving and hugging Amy. The two teams high-fived with the customary "good game", which after the fourth person melted into "game"

The girls were beside themselves with joy and soon the gym floor was covered in water as they dumped their bottles on each other's heads. Rukia and Risa, both being of the thirteenth company grabbed the giant water cooler and proceeded to empty the contents on Ukitake's head.

The boys sat on their bench watching the girls (many of the boys' girlfriends played on the team) soak each other when John came over. It was clear the coach was angry but what degree was yet to be determined.

"What the hell was that?" John asked them. "You just let a bunch of chicks show you up!"

"Amy's a damn sight better than half of us," Naruto complained. "It's not our fault she can hit all fancy."

"I want a rematch!" Marcus exclaimed. "They wanna go back court fake out, we'll slam it in their face!"

"Can't now," Shuhei sighed. "They flooded the court."

Meanwhile the girls had run outside and were throwing orange peels at each other in post game celebration. Jushiro was trying to wring out his wet clothes and Sarah and Byakuya were helping Becca and Hanataro finalize the stats while Izuru shut off the scoreboard.

The game was over and all was right with the world.

~The box~

Ashli and Angel had returned to the box after their jobs as linesmen in an exciting game of HW volleyball.

"Ashli!" Lee #1 said amongst the many people. "Angel, what are you doing here?"

"We heard your commentary," Ashli said pushing Lee #2 off the chair and taking up the mike.

"Yeah," said Angel. "Next time you morons are doing lines we'll comment."

"This is Ashli Matterson,"

"And Angel Matterson"

"And Lee Jordan,"

"And Rock Lee,"

"And Dean Thomas,"

"And Emmett Cullen,"

"Saying thank you all for coming to the first ever HW chicks vs. dudes volleyball game," said Dean.

"Hope you had a good time watching the bloodshed," Emmett said.

"Join us next week when the teams engage in Epic Full Contact Badminton Wars," Lee #1 said. "Until then this is…"

"Ashli Matterson,"

"Angel Matterson"

"Lee Jordan,"

"Rock Lee,"

"Dean Thomas,"

"And Emmett Cullen,"

"Saying good night and good luck getting home."


End file.
